


At Your Side

by rainheartheaven



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Heartwarming, Hurt/Comfort, Singing Kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainheartheaven/pseuds/rainheartheaven
Summary: Kara went to see Lena after the Fight with Rhea and the Daxamites."You deserve all the love Lena. " Kara whispered against Lena's neck.





	At Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first ever Supercorp fanfiction. (please be kind to me)  
> Anyway, I just thought that Lena deserves all the love in the world. So please feel free to comment?  
> Thanks in advance guys! 
> 
> And also the song that Kara is singing is entitled At Your Side by The Corrs, my favourite band. Lol

Kara fidgeted with her hands as she rode the elevators going up to Lena's office building. Kara felt guilty for not checking on Lena as soon as possible after the fight with Rhea and the Daxamites. 

The elevator door opened to Lena's office floor and Kara saw Jess, Lena's secretary, looked up. Kara stepped out of the elevator and gave Jess a small smile. Kara passed by Jess's desk and proceeded to Lena's office door when a voice from behind stopped her. 

"Miss Danvers! Miss Luthor is not seeing anyone right now." Jess spoke with firmness in her voice. 

Kara turned around to look at Jess with pleading eyes. As soon as Jess saw Kara's pleading eyes, she sighed and said, 

"Alright! But you did not see me in my desk". 

Kara nodded and smiled as Jess stood up to go to the bathroom. 

Kara took a deep breath as she opened the door to Lena's office. Kara stepped into Lena's office and noticed an abandoned glass of red wine and an almost empty wine bottle on Lena's office desk. Kara looked around and saw that Lena's heels were near the office coach. Kara grasp as she saw Lena's soft form in her office balcony. 

Lena was leaning forward on the railing of her office balcony. The view of the city lights is spectacular, but it failed to comfort the tightness that she felt in her chest. She blamed herself for everything that happened. Inside herself, she thought that she failed as Kara's friend. 

"Lena." Kara said softly 

Lena turned her head sideways and saw in her peripheral vision that Kara is walking towards her. Lena couldn't bear to see the look of pain in Kara's eyes so she diverted her gaze back to the city and said, 

"I thought I told Jess that I am not to be disturbed. " 

"Jess wasn't at her desk when I came in." Kara replied. It was not a complete lie, but it still sent a shiver of guilt on Kara's spine. Maybe Lena doesn't want to see her. 

After a few moments of contemplating, Kara gathered all her courage and walked closer to Lena.  
Lena was startled when Kara wrapped her arms around Lena's waist, placed her chin on Lena's shoulder, and pressed her body to Lena's back. Lena melted into the embrace, grateful for the warmth that Kara is radiating. 

"I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere". Kara whispered. 

Lena's chest tightened and she released a deep sigh. She was about to say something when she heard Kara humming something, no, singing. Lena closed her eyes to better hear the lyrics to the song that Kara is singing. 

"I'll be at your side, there's no need to worry. Together we'll survive through the haste and hurry. I'll be at your side.. When you feel like you're alone. You've got somewhere to go, coz I'm at your side." 

Lena relaxed as Kara's voice faded into the night. Lena chuckled lightly. 

"Is my voice that bad?", Kara spoke with a hint of laughter. 

Lena shaked her head while chuckling and said, 

"No. No. You have a lovely voice. I just didn't expect you to sing just to make me feel better." 

"You deserve all the love Lena. " Kara whispered against Lena's neck. 

Lena shivered and turned around to face Kara as Kara released her from the hug, but still standing close. 

"Even from you?" Lena whispered with a crack in her voice while looking down. 

Kara felt her chest tightened at the sight of her friend. All she wanted to do at that moment is to drown her into a tight embrace. Kara spoke with sadness in her voice, 

"You don't really see it, do you..?" 

Lena looked up to Kara's eyes with confusion. Kara sigh before speaking, 

"how important and how much you mean to me.." 

Lena looked away but Kara cupped Lena's face and steadied her face to look Lena in the eyes and said, 

"I love you Lena..."  
Kara kissed Lena's forehead before whispering against her forehead, 

"More than anything.. And, potstickers." 

Lena's heart melted as she hugged Kara. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena's waist. 

"Did you just say Potstickers?" Lena asked chuckling. 

Kara stepped away from the hug and chuckled playfully and said, 

"Hey! Potstickers is life!" 

Kara hugged Lena again and laughed louder. 

"What is it this time?" Lena whispered against Kara's shoulder. 

Kara laughingly said, "I just realized that you're tiny.. You're tiny without your heels on." 

Lena rolled her eyes and laughed heartily along with Kara. And as they stood there wrapped in each other's arms, Lena felt an incredible warmth that sent her fears and worries away.


End file.
